1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of aquarium filters. More specifically, the present invention is related to an indicating device for an aquarium filter.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Filtering assemblies are provided in fish tanks and aquariums to process waste and impurities and clean the water passing through. Typically, water is drained into the intake of a filter's rear chamber from the tank through a siphon. The water is then pumped from the rear chamber through a filter medium (e.g., charcoal, sponges) into a forward chamber. The forward chamber may use a spillway to allow the clean water to flow back into the tank.
The filter medium gets clogged due to impurities, debris, and the like. Water is then slowed in passing from the back chamber through the filter medium, thus allowing the level of water in the back chamber to build up. A device that visually displays blocking or clogging of a filter enables a user to correct the problem before damage occurs such as overflowing the filter.
Prior art devices for filter clogging are primarily used within the filter and are not provided externally from the filter or tank. A device comprising a tube with a float for indicating clogs mounted externally with respect to the filter such that it sits outside the filter and tank would be beneficial.
The following references represent examples of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,530 illustrates an indicator on an aquarium filter, which rises and falls based upon the water level indicating clogging in passageways. However, the clogging indicator is provided within the chambers of the filter and does not utilize a float in a tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,813 discusses an indicating portion that is used on the back of an underside cover of a filter housing. The use of a tube comprising a float that is external to the filter device is not described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,571, on the other hand, comprises a parallel tube providing an indicator. The device, however, is provided within the filter and does not discuss the use of a float to indicate clogging.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,317 describes the use of a floating ball in a filtering device. The housing, however, comprises two chambers within the filter, and does not include a separate, external tube.
The following references describe the use of a tube and float in a tank:
The general use of a float in a tube providing an indicator for use inside a septic tank is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,304. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,280 illustrates a septic tank container within a septic tank comprising an indication device. However, neither is used in an aquarium filter to indicate clogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,228 shows a portable, transparent tube and float as part of a water filtration system. However, the described indication device moves through a non-gaseous fluid with different specific gravity and it is not provided for use in an aquarium filter.
Additional types of filtration systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,168, 3,746,169, 6,287,456, and 6,375,833. The '168 and '169 patents disclose a partition in the filter housing with a rotary device for signaling the rate of inflow of water. The '456 and '833 patents also describe methods of indicating water flow that use valves within filter assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,581 describes a device showing the water level in a general filtering device. The device, however, operates using a spring-loaded valve.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.